Chasing your dreams
by CyanideSlave
Summary: AU ROYXED To get close to her Idol Roy Mustang EdelineElric moved to Japan and enrolled in a allmale high school! now Ed and Roy are roomates..but can she find true love without letting her secrect spill?
1. Chapter 1

OKAY Welcome to my story "Chasing your dreams"

To some of you the plot might sound fimiliar but that's because I'm using the plot from Hana-Kimi! Im my sotry **AL IS THE OLDER BROTHER! **So beware and ed's a chick...so ya….. I'm not very good at explaining things but I hope you like it…please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA (if I did thEd and Roy would be together by now sigh)or Hana-Kimi

Chapter 1

**"Edeline**….are you really going back to Japan all by yourself?" Winry asked her best friend as she cut Edeline's golden locks to waist length.

"Why don't you just go to highchool here in America?" She continued

"I can't Winry! Not after I fought so hard with Al to let me go! (1) And all the paperwork's already done." Edeline shrieked.

"O-kay…This is about that kendo fighter your always talking about isn't it?"

"Yeah, I finally found out were he goes to school"

"…So can I ask you something?" Winry questioned while eyeing Edeline suspiciously.

"What?" She replied innocently.

"Why did you have to cut your hair for this?"

ABREAKINTHELINE

"**OH MY GOD! I'm going to be late on my first day of school!"** Edeline yelled. Her hair was tied back in a braid and she was dressed in a uniform consisting of black pant and a red blazer.

"I-I'M ED, EDWARD ELRIC! THE TRANSER STUDENT! SORRY MY PLANE WAS LATE!" **'Ed'** shouted as **'he'** entered the classroom.

"Welcome and nice of you to join us Mr.Elric, everyone welcome our new student!" The teacher exclaimed, a bit jumpy from **'Ed's'** sudden outburst.

"Welcome to Osaka High, private school for boys!" The students said dulley.

Well that's it for now PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2!

"Mr. Elric, where is your book bag?" the teacher questioned, as I was beginning to walk to my assigned seat.

-FLASHBACK-

"I cannot believe I'm late on my first day of class!" Edeline shouted as she ran through the halls of her new school.

"AAGGH!" A frustrated sigh escaped her lips, as she ran into a student in the hallway, dropping her bookbag.

"Sorry." Edeline stuttered, as she quickly got up, dusted herself off, and then sprinted towards her new classroom.

The student watched as Edeline vanished into the distance, and turned his attention to the book bag lying on the floor.

-END FLASHBACK-

Ed's P.O.V

"Here, forget something?" A mocking voice spoke from behind me, placing my leather book bag on top of my head.

…It's him…Roy Mustang, I thought! He's the one I crashed into! AND HE'S IN THIS EXACT CLASSROOM?

"You're late", the teacher exclaimed, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"So sorry Sensei," Roy spoke.

I took this time to look over at him, his short black hair that swept over his face and his sparkling blue eyes.

"There! Hang onto it next time, Shorty!" He joked as he took the book bag from my head and placed it in my hands.

I felt the anger bubbling within me. That's it, I thought angrily! The short comment did it!

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?" I screamed. "He can't even be seen under a microscope and lives in a grain of sand!" My arms flailing about.

As I realized what I did, I noticed half the class laughing at me or staring at me like I was a complete nut-job! Great way to start off the school year Edeline, I thought miserably, just great…

I slowly walked to my seat, which was conveniently beside Roy. I couldn't believe it was really him, the former youth Kendo fighter champion, Roy Mustang!

(AN/Talk about mood swings!)

Three years ago, while I was still in America, I was watching television… and that's when I saw him. I just had to convince Al to let me go to Japan by myself so I could meet him.

"Hello, Roy." I greeted him, with a huge smile on my face.

I could hear the shocked gasps of the male student's around me.

"I like you, let's be friends!" – I'm usually a friendly person, and mostly everybody in America knew this.

"Uh – did I say something wrong?" I questioned, when I noticed the shocked and disgusted look on his face.

"Sorry… but – I'm not into THAT", Roy said dryly.

H-he thinks I'm… GAY?

I quickly attempted to correct him, however he just ignored me and stalked off out of the classroom, leaving a teacher rather clueless and frustrated.

"I could get to like you, and I know Mustang understood you wrong!" I heard someone chuckle.

As I turned to face this man who had just spoke, I first noticed his bleach-blonde hair, gelled into spikes, which would be a rare thing to see in Japan.

"Hey there! I'm Havoc! You used to live in America, right?" He asked happily.

I could only nod my head at the sudden question.

"Then, you gotta tell me. Are the chicks really hotter over there, eh?" He said loudly, putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Um… well…" The question totally through me off. How on earth could he ask a girl something like this! …Oh wait – he thinks I'm male.

"I – uh… guess that depends on your taste, right?" I laugh nervously.

"OH! I get it." He smirked, "You're still a virgin! Heh."

My mouth gapped open and left me totally speechless. Who did this guy think he was?

-HOURS LATER-

"So, it turns out you are rooming with Roy!" Havoc exclaimed and pointed it out on the list of students in Dorm 2.

Oh, wow. I thought happily, we even have the same room!

"Yujiro, NO!"

I slowly turned, and saw a dog pounce at me.

"GAH!" I yelled as the dog landed on top of me. "Whose dog is this!"

"Well, that's Yujiro." Havoc laughed, "He's sort of the dorm mascot… but he usually only pounces on chicks!"

-BLAH-

OKAY Chapter 2! How did ya like it? Kayz… to all the Hana-Kimi readers, I need major help! Who should represent:

The former School Idol

The Doctor (Umeda)

The Dorm R.A (Nanba)

That weird guy that sells photos and such…

Thx ya'll!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people I'm sorry to say that I am contemplating on deleting this FanFic. I have lost interest in the plot of this story, however if I get enough reviews asking me to go on I might post some more chapters. And If none of you really care on me updating then I will just delete it and might go over this FF once more and revise it.

Thank you for your time.


End file.
